


Broken Hearts Club

by BlueOranges



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Broken Hearts Club - Freeform, CEO of dumping my emotions on Mask, He goes to walleye to think, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mask has a crush on Aloha, Maybe - Freeform, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, and do something else, did i break a promise?, ill never say, numb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOranges/pseuds/BlueOranges
Summary: ...thinking of writing a second part...Nah...because it’ll never happen...
Relationships: Aloha/Mask (Splatoon)
Kudos: 7





	Broken Hearts Club

He dangled his legs off the edge of the crates, looking around the dark warehouse. How’d he get here again? He didn’t know. 

His cyan eyes were dulling by the second, turning to a sad grey. He’d have to wear contacts and get ink dye or something when he leaves. Whenever he finally decides to. He could stay here all day, it was 5 AM and the last he checked, Walleye wasn’t in the rotations for the day. The workers had the day off too. 

“It’s juuust me and youuu...”

The blade stayed silent. The dark blue shimmering in the moonlight that softly lit up the dim area. Mask messed with it, running a finger over the dull part and spinning the knife in his hand. This was stupid, then again, everything was stupid in his opinion.

Not the pink inkling though.

Mask would never admit it, but the pink inkling is the only one he secretly listens to. He’s made small changes the other never saw to his daily routine. Everything to better himself for the pink angel.

Never mattered though.

The cynical inkling closed his eyes and took a breath. Was he really going to break a promise? The only promise he’s ever kept in his life? 

Maybe.

He closed the blade and returned his eyes to his usual half-lidded expression. 

The promise was three years old, and the inkling who told him to never harm himself again wasn’t exactly in his life anymore. Technically, it wouldn’t matter. 

Neither did he.

All he’s ever tried to do is hurt himself. Running into a fence where people thought he broke his ribs from impact. Dislocating his arm. Putting his hand on hot objects. Sliding on black top. Letting people hit him. Purposefully standing in other colored ink for long periods of time. Trying to take the most hits in battle. Moving so a sniper always gets a headshot. The list goes on.

Sadly, he’s become numb to it all.

The pink inkling has no right to make him feel this way. Mask wasn’t even sure if he was feeling the right thing, but Designer has been confirming the cynical inkling’s feelings. Want to hold the other’s hand? Check. Want to hug him? Check. Kiss him? ...alright that’s too far. Open up about everything? Check.

Feel like the other feels the same? ...ha never.

The pink inkling deserves someone better, and Mask knew that. He deserves someone who doesn’t go numb. He deserves someone who’s stable. He deserves a good partner. 

Something Mask isn’t.

He opened the blade again. He was so numb to the point he knew only this would help him feel. He was tired of being numb.

He was tired of being the newest member of the broken hearts club.

**Author's Note:**

> ...thinking of writing a second part...
> 
> Nah...because it’ll never happen...


End file.
